


Magical Girls' Crusades - Everything is Funnier at 3:30 AM

by lvcoloredmagic



Series: Magical Girls' Crusades [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Short Stories, That Gay Stuff™, Witchcraft, occultism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvcoloredmagic/pseuds/lvcoloredmagic
Summary: A short story set sometime after "3 Excellent Reasons to Set Up Wards Before You Summon - #2 Will Shock You!", about a diner in the middle of the night and two sleep deprived girlfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a small series of shorts, but I no longer want to write for this AU, so I'm leaving this as is.

“Marisa! I just realized something really important!” Reimu looks excited, her eyes wide, smiling cheerfully.

“Yeah, what is it? What’s up?”

“Your eyes, they’re really pretty.” She says it in a completely matter-of-fact tone.

“Um...?”

“No, really! I never noticed before but they’re a really odd color.”

You raise an eyebrow at the other girl. “And...? Where are you going with this?”

“I don’t know. I just thought I should say something. Let me look closer.” She leans over, across the table, until her face is right up in front of yours. She stares at your eyes, and all you can do is stare back, confused. Finally, after what feels like an eternity (but was probably closer to 60 seconds), she leans back again and nods. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Definitely _what?_ ”

“Gold. Your eyes are gold.”

“Dude, I’ve seen my own eyes before, trust me. I know what color they are. It’s more of a piss yellow anyway.”

“No it’s not! It’s gold, bright and sparkly. It reminds me sort of like a color you’d see in a sunset.”

You continue to stare at her for a while, before standing up from your seat.

“You need to sleep, Rei. Come on, let’s get going.”

“No, come on. I haven’t even finished my milkshake yet.” She pouts, knowing _exactly_ what effect this will have on you. Sighing, you sit back down.

“Ugh, fine, we can stay for another half an hour.”

“Thank you.” She smiles, then takes a sip of her milkshake. “Do you want some?”

“Depends, what kind did you get?”

“Chocolate and strawberry.”

“Oh, shit, if that’s the case then sure, I’ll have some.” As you speak, Reimu grabs the straw from your own (long gone) shake and puts it in hers before pushing the cup over to you.

“Just don’t have too much, I still want most of it,” she says sternly. You laugh.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hoard your shake.”

“Surprising, considering you hoard pretty much everything else.”

“Hey! I do _not,_ ” you huff.

“Only because Mima made you get rid of all the stuff you had in the guest bedroom.”

You narrow your eyes at her, but she has a point, so you just blow a raspberry at her and take a drink of her milkshake. She laughs, knowing she was victorious in this exchange. She looks so cute and the situation is so inherently humorous that you find yourself laughing too.

It’s just the two of you here, sitting in an otherwise empty 24 hour diner at 3:34 AM, laughing your heads off over nothing in particular.

You really love this girl.

 


End file.
